YaoiYuri week
by FairyVocallen
Summary: One-shot de la Yaoi/Yuri week Je pense finalement que c'est mieux de les mettre ensemble Merci a Crowny pour ce conseil !
1. Chapter 1

**Déclarations parfumées:**

_*Encore cette odeur, si douce, si parfumée, elle me fait me sentir vivant. Cette odeur, son odeur, elle m'emporte dans un monde d'une incomparable douceur. Un monde si beau, si attirant, si exaltant, tout comme toi. Toi, à qui appartient ce si merveilleux parfum. Toi qui depuis si longtemps réveille tout mes sens. Toi, qui ne cesse de m'attirer comme un aiment encore et encore plus chaque jour. Toi, qui ne remarque même pas tout l'amour qui emporte mon âme et mon corps dans un tourbillon de fantasmes tous plus profond les uns des autres. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, toi et ton parfum si particulier. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder jour après jour, de te provoquer pour avoir ton intention, d'énerver Erza pour que je puisse m'approcher encore plus de toi que je ne l'étais dans nos petites bastons si importante pour moi. Toi, tu ne remarque rien, tu te contente de suivre mes si répétitives provocations._

_Pourrais-tu un jour au moins me regarder comme je le fais ? Pourrais-tu faire exprès toi aussi de m'attirer dans une petite dispute de gamins ? Pourrais-tu toi aussi ressentir du plaisir en sentant mon odeur ? En es-tu seulement capable ? Je me demande si mon parfum pourrait à toi aussi provoquer de la passion dans ton cœur ? Toi qui ne vois même pas les gens qui t'aiment alors que c'est si visible aux yeux de tous. Jamais tu n'éprouveras remarquer tout les efforts que je fais pour capter ne serait-ce que le moindre sentiment qui t'anime n'est-ce pas ? Grey, je t'aime tellement. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ton odeur m'a chamboulée. Elle m'a fait découvrir un si grand bonheur, une énorme ivresse qui ne me quitte jamais depuis le premier jour. Stupide mage de glace, ton cœur est donc aussi gelé que ton corps ? Ton corps… C'est de là que viendrais cette odeur si enivrante ? Peut être vient-elle de ton cœur, ou même de ton âme, qu'en penses-tu ? Je me le demande toujours… A quoi peux-tu bien pensé quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées ? Je ne cesse de me le demander… _

_De quoi est donc remplie ta tête ? De neige ? De glace ? De parfum ? De souvenirs passés avec moi ? De moi ? Lucy a remarquer que je te regardais, même Erza… Et toi, non. Mais, toute la guilde est rempli de ton odeur et ça m'empli de bonheur. Ton odeur… Jamais je ne pourrais m'en lasser… Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier… Non, jamais je ne pourrais le faire… Ne pas me souvenir de ton parfum serais le pire des péché. Ce serait un véritable tabou pour mon cœur. Grey, ne pourrais tu pas me fixer comme je le fais ? Regarde-moi, souris-moi, offre moi ton cœur et ton âme comme ton odeur le fait si ardemment. Abandonne-moi tes sens et la passion que ton parfum me fait ressentir quand on se bat. _

_Ton parfum m'a déjà fait sa déclaration, alors pourquoi pas toi ? Grey, dis le moi ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes toi aussi ! Fais comme ton odeur l'a fait il y a si longtemps ! Je vais mourir si je n'ai que ton parfum pour nourrir mon cœur d'amour ! Grey ! Ton parfum me ronge les os… Il me ronge le cœur et dévore mon âme jusqu'à ma conscience. Je perds la raison. Je suis ivre de ton odeur si alléchante. Mon si merveilleux ange de glace… Je t'aime toi et ton parfum si dévastateur… Vous m'avez détruit… Pourquoi viens-tu vers moi maintenant Grey ? Tu parlais avec Jubia et là tu la laisse en plan et tu viens me voir ? Pourquoi ?*_

**« Je t'aime Natsu. J'adore ton parfum surtout… Je n'en peux plus maintenant, je ne peux plus tenir. Depuis la toute première fois où l'on s'est vu, ton parfum m'a déclaré ton amour pour moi. »**

_*Quel bonheur… Grey…*_

**« Pareil pour moi avec ton parfum à toi… Je t'aime Grey »**

_*On s'est fait distancés par nos parfums qui s'étaient déclarés depuis le tout début. Et nous on a perdus notre temps en bagarre et insultes en tout genre.*_

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Passion mortelle :

Tu es dans mes bras, m'embrassant, me caressant les cheveux tendrement. Je suis si heureux, j'ai besoin de toi encore plus que d'habitude, je veux que tu sois mien et uniquement mien. Reste avec moi. Ne me quitte pas. Parle-moi, touche-moi, embrasse-moi, appartiens-moi. Le chant d'une déesse retentit pour que notre amour ne cesse jamais. Tu répètes mon prénom à chaque minute qui passe. Tu ne veux plus me lâcher, tu m'aimes, je t'aime, on s'aime. Une fois. J'arrêterais après, promis, mon ange noir. Je te caresse lentement, sans te brusquer, tendrement, inlassablement. Je ne suis pas rassasié, j'ai encore faim de toi. Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus le supporter, je veux t'entendre soupirer mon prénom. Je ne veux plus m'arrêter, embrasser chaque parcelle de ton corps. Mon désir l'emporte et je t'allonge sur le sol. Je caresses encore et encore tes doux cheveux, éfleures tes joues de mes lèvres, je laisse ma passion m'emporter dans ton regard ne cessant de me fixer. Tes bras fin m'enlace par le cou, tu me ramènes vers toi, me colle à toi et m'embrasse d'une façon provocante et attirante. Tu me laisses t'entraîner dans la mer pleine de vagues de plaisirs plus violentes les unes que les autres. Je ne marrêtes plus, je continus encore plus violement, je ne retires plus mes mains.

Enfin. Tu es mien. ô Dieu, je vous en prie, arrêtez de m'envoyer de si belles illusions. Ayez pitié de moi et je vous jure sur mes rêves passionés que je vous respecterais jusqu'à ma mort. ô ange de mon cœur, offre-moi ton amour et tes peurs. Que chaque molécules de ton corps entrent en ébulition en sentant mon regard sur le si merveilleux fantasme de mes nuits. ô toi qui hante mes nuits et mes jours, enchante-moi de tes yeux si profonds, aime-moi avec toute ton âme, brise mon cœur en mille morceaux pour le faire se reconstruire avec tes baisers, paralyse mon être avec tes larmes que tu m'auras offertes dans l'extase. Nos deux cœurs liés dans une danse aussi frénétique que les flammes qui m'animent. Nous sommes consumés par un amour aussi brûlant qu'un feu follet en hiver. Le ballet entre nos corps fini, je sombre encore plus profondément dans le sommeil au point d'y périr encore plus rempli de joie que jamais. Adieu Grey… Mon si magnifique ange… Mon seul et unique amour… Tu m'auras dévoré jusqu'à la fin… Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime… Grey… Sauras-tu triste quand je serais partit ? Grey… Je ne veux pas partir de ce rêve si beau si c'est pour voir cette vérité… La vérité, celle où tu n'aimes pas… Celle où jamais tu ne me diras que tu m'aimes… Je veux mourir et rester dans ce paradis qu'est tes bras…

« Natsu ! Natsu ! Ne me quittes pas enfoiré ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! »

Je suis encore dans un rêve ? J'entends la voix de Grey me dire qu'elle m'aime… C'est vrai ? C'est dans la vraie vie ?

« Natsu… Je t'aime… Sois passionné autant que tu veux… je sais a quel point la passion qui t'anime à mon égard est puissante, encore plus que tes propres flammes… Ne m'abandonne pas… Ne laisse pas cette passion te dévorer ! Je t'en suppli ! »

Je suis vraiment heureux. J'ouvre mes yeux que j'avais laissez si longtemps fermés… C'est ton visage pleurant pour moi que je vois… C'est la toute première fois que je te vois ressentir quelque chose rien que pour moi… Grey

« Je t'aime Grey… »

Il me dit qu'il m'aimes aussi et il m'embrasse tendrement

ô ma passion… Plus jamais tu ne m'emporteras dans ce rêve si dévastateur pour mon âme. Jamais !

FIN

Et voilà ! un petit One-Shot encore un pour la Yaoi/Yuri week ! Il est bein celui-là ? J'ai utilisée un passage d'une histoire que j'écris en ce moment ( cette histoire n'est pas une fanfiction mais un roman) en la modifiant un peu. J'espère que ça a plut !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Des rêves passionnés

Tu es dans mes bras, m'embrassant, me caressant les cheveux tendrement. Je suis si heureux, j'ai besoin de toi encore plus que d'habitude, je veux que tu sois mien et uniquement mien. Abandonne-le. Jette lui ta trahison au visage. Reste avec moi. Ne me quitte pas. Parle-moi, touche-moi, embrasse-moi, appartiens-moi. Les lycoris nous regardent. Elles nous fixent et chantent pour que notre amour ne cesse jamais. Tu répètes mon prénom à chaque minute qui passe. Tu ne veux plus me lâcher, tu m'aimes, je t'aime, on s'aime. Une fois. J'arrêterais après, promis, mon ange noir. Je te caresse lentement, sans te brusquer, tendrement, inlassablement. Je ne suis pas rassasié, j'ai encore faim de toi. Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus le supporter, je veux t'entendre soupirer mon prénom. Je ne veux plus m'arrêter, embrasser chaque parcelle de ton corps. Les lycoris épousent parfaitement tes formes dansantes à chacun de mes baisers. Mon désir l'emporte et je t'allonge sur le sol. Je caresses encore et encore tes doux cheveux, éfleures tes joues de mes lèvres, je laisse ma passion m'emorter dans ton regard ne cessant de me fixer. Tes bras fin m'enlace par le cou, tu me ramènes vers toi, me colle à toi et m'embrasse d'une façon provocante et attirante. Tu me laisses t'entraîner dans la mer pleine de vagues de plaisirs plus violentes les unes que les autres. Je ne marrêtes plus, je continus encore plus violement, je ne retires plus mes mains. Enfin. Tu es mien. Cet homme perverti ne pourrais jamais rien y changer. ô Dieu, je t'en prie, arrête de m'envoyer de si belles illusions. Ayez pitié de moi et je vous jure sur mes rêves passionés que je vous respecterais jusqu'à la mort de mon géniteur. ô ange de mon cœur, offre-moi ton amour et tes peurs. Que chaque molécules de ton corps entrent en ébulition en sentant mon regard sur le si merveilleux fantasme de mes nuits. ô toi qui hante mes nuits et mes jours, enchante-moi de tes yeux si profonds, aime-moi avec toute ton âme, brise mon cœur en mille morceaux pour le faire se reconstruire avec tes baisers, paralyse mon être avec tes larmes que tu m'auras offertes dans l'extase. Nos deux cœurs liés dans une danse aussi frénétique que les flammes de l'enfer. Nous sommes consumés par un amour aussi brûlant qu'un feu follet en hiver. Le ballet antre nos corps fini, je sombre encore plus profondément dans le sommeil au point d'y périr encore plus rempli de joie que jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

Envie d'être aimé:

« Je ne te lâcherais jamais la main ! »

C'était ça qu'il disait. Il le répétait encore et encore. C'était la seule chose qu'il me disait. Jamais de « Je t'aime » ni de mots doux sortant de sa bouche. Juste cette phrase… Cette simple et unique phrase… Seulement celle-là… Aucune autre… juste cette stupide phrase… Il ne sait rien dire d'autre… Il ne cessera jamais. Moi je lui dis sans cesse que je l'aime et lui non. Encore et toujours cette abrutie de phrase ! Il m'énerve ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas dire autre chose ! Il m'embrasse, me fait l'amour, prononce mon nom et cette agaçante phrase ! Rien d'autre… J'en ai marre ! Je vais craquer ! Dis le moi Sting ! Lâche-moi la main et dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre ! Arrêtes de jouer avec moi ! Si tu ne m'aimes pas à quoi ça sert tout ça ! Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ce jour là ? Pourquoi avoir accepté mon amour ? M'aimes-tu vraiment ? Tu ne fais que jouer avec moi hein ? Tu t'amuses à me voir rester dans tes bras alors que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? Laisse-moi partir dans ce cas ! Lâche-moi un peu et vas voir ailleurs ! Va retrouver la personne qui pourras recevoir tes « Je t'aime » ! Je t'en prie Sting, dis moi la vérité !

-Tu m'aimes Sting ?

-Je ne te lâcherais jamais la main Rogue !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Sting ! Tu m'aimes oui ou non ?!

-Je ne te lâ-

-La ferme ! LA FERME ! Dis le moi ! OUI OU NON ?!

-Non.

-… Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça alors ?

-J'en avais envie… Ne jamais te lâcher la main… Te prendre dans mes bras… Entendre ta voix prononcer mon nom sous toutes les tonalités : Amour, plaisir, haine…

-Juste parce que tu en avais envie ?! Tu m'as fait souffrir juste pour une envie ?!

-Tu m'aimais et j'en ai profité pour assouvir mes envies envers toi

-Je te déteste Sting ! Je te hais !

-Je sais… J'ai envie de te l'entendre dire Rogue

-Je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer… Je vais quitter la guilde… Je pourrais mieux t'oublier comme ça.

-Je suis capable de t'aimer, Rogue. Si tu me donnes une dernière chance je pourrais t'aimer, je le sais… Ce n'est pas une envie cette fois. Mon cœur est prêt à t'aimer.

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge ? Ce n'est pas une envie de me voir reprendre confiance pour mieux souffrir après ?

-Non. C'est vrai.

-Très bien. C'est ta dernière chance Sting. Une seule et dernière chance.

-Compris…

Deux semaines plus tard :

Je me lève et voit Sting me sourire et c'est là qu'il les prononce enfin :

-Je t'aime Rogue.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sting.

J'étais si heureux. Il me les avait enfin dits… Sting… J'avais tellement envie de te les entendre dire… Oui, j'en avais envie.

FIN

Et voila ! Encore un petit One-Shot pour la Yaoi/Yuri week ! C'est bien non ?

Sting : C horrible

Rogue : Je suis comme ça moi ?

Moi : On s'en balle de ça ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Vous êtes ensemble c'est bien non ?

Sting, Rogue : Mouais

Moi : Reviews ?


End file.
